JOKER TRAP (drama)
|3=Kouen-mae Talk: Kinchou to Oranjetto 公演前トーク「緊張とオランジェット」}} |next = |3=JOKER TRAP (off vocal) テーマソング「JOKER TRAP」 (off vocal)}} |current track = |3='Gekidan Shining: JOKER TRAP 劇団シャイニング「JOKER TRAP」'}} }} |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}) |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}) |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}) |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) }} The third track from the [[JOKER TRAP (CD)|'JOKER TRAP']] CD. It is an audio drama featuring [[Kurosaki Ranmaru| |3='Kurosaki Ranmaru'}}]], [[Camus| |3='Camus'}}]], [[Ichinose Tokiya| |3='Ichinose Tokiya'}}]], and [[Jinguji Ren| |3='Jinguji Ren'}}]], who are voiced by |3=''Suzuki Tatsuhisa''}}, |3=''Maeno Tomoaki''}}, |3=''Miyano Mamoru''}}, and |3=''Suwabe Junichi''}}, respectively. Cast and Characters * |3=''RAN}} ( |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}}) 　　　- A spy who’s good at work which uses the body. His code name is ''Spiky Club (スパイキークラブ). * |3=''CAMUS}} ( |3=Camus}}) 　　　- A specialist who even by the people who work with acknowledges. His code name is ''Majestic Spade (マジェスティックスペード). * |3=''TOKI}} ( |3=Ichinose Tokiya}}) 　　　- A spy who is good at planned information collection. Code name is ''Perfect Diamond (パーフェクトダイヤ). * |3=''REN}} ( |3=Jinguji Ren}}) 　　　- A spy who is the most good at socialising. His code name is ''Tricky Heart (トリッキーハート). Source Shining Theatrical Troupe (Japanese)Character Translation by Mizuno Aoi Summary The play opens with a spy named Toki (Perfect Diamond) commenting on how tonight’s night is beautiful and just right for the spies. The moonlight can easily make an opening in people’s minds. Tonight, their target is a lady who has a highly confidential information that is fatal to their agency, S.A.S (Shining Ability Service), and Toki wonders what she hides behind her loveliness. Another spy named Ren (Tricky Heart), comments on how interesting their assignment is. He asks Toki (who is good at planned information collection), if he finds tonight’s mission difficult, because it depends on the lady. He also tells Toki that his precise calculations may not be able to extract the information and this mission requires teamwork. However, in his opinion, the word ‘teamwork’ doesn’t suit them at all. The information they seek from the lady is priortised first instead of cooperation. Toki tells Ren he sounds as though he wants to play a game, but he is interrupted by the arrival of another spy named Ran (Spiky Club). Ran agrees with Ren, prompting Ren to challenge both Toki and Ran to see which one of them will get the lady to talk first. They suddenly notice that the final spy, Camus (Majestic Spade), is not present and Ran says Camus prefers to be by himself. The three spies set off for their mission without him. Elsewhere, Camus (who is well acknowledged by the people he works with) is drinking tea by himself. There was not enough sugar cubes, so he decided not to meet up with the other spies. He calls them slow and stupid, but admits that the mission sounds fun. He decides to watch their movements first and wait for a good opportunity. Toki is at the hotel where the lady is staying, but the lady is nowhere to be seen. As he looks around for her, he recalls that a spy from the S.A.S agency last month had an information from the lady which was very important. That spy gave them the information and disappeared afterwards. Toki assumes that the disappearance of the spy had something to do with the information, and wonders what it was about. He has done a background history check on the lady, but there is nothing suspicious about her. Toki finally spots the lady entering the hotel lobby. She is an ordinary office working lady who has booked a hotel suite which he finds very unusual. He observes her movements and notes that she doesn’t talk to anyone. He realises that the only way to extract the information from her is to make an acquaintance. Toki doesn’t really like this tactic, but he goes along with it. He makes the acquaintance with the lady by ‘accidentally’ spilling his coffee onto her, staining her dress. To make up for the ‘accident’, Toki agrees to pay for the lady’s cleaning bill and he invites her to join him for tea at a café. While the lady is reading the menu, Toki takes the opportunity to observe her more closely. The way the lady sits and stirs her tea is seemingly foreign and he wonders if her actions are accidental or deliberate. Toki starts to get hot in the café and he notices that the lady has not removed her jacket all this time. He spots a small bulge beneath her sleeves which he at first assumes is a gun, but he realises that it would be too obvious. Toki asks the lady what is beneath her jacket and she reveals that it is her umbrella, a foldable one. He then asks if she feels hot in her jacket and she tells him that she is extremely sensitive to cold temperatures. Toki then learns from the lady that it was her grandmother who paid for her trip and the stay in the hotel. He praises himself for being able to extract this much information from the lady so far, and notes that she is quite talkative. The lady suddenly starts asking Toki a lot of questions and who he is. He replies that he is only an office worker and gets shocked when the lady reveals she fell in love with him at first sight. He takes her confession as a joke by reminding her that they have just met. The lady tells him that he is welcomed to her suite anytime and they exchange email addresses before she leaves. After the lady is gone, Toki is left wondering whether her invitation is a trap. Meanwhile, Ran (who is good at work with the body) is on the sixty-second floor of the hotel and he comments on how nice the view is from up there. He doesn’t like Toki’s method saying that conversing to her will be hard to extract the information and believes that the best way to get the information is to use physical power. The lady’s room is on the second to the highest floor and he finds this as unusual, because the lady is staying in an expensive room. The height is perfect and Ran thinks that this is a good opportunity to infiltrate her room. The strength of the wind is fine and Ran jumps down using a rope. Unbeknownst to him, Ren has seen his stunt and comments that he is reckless. Camus joins Ren who asks him if he is going to participate in the mission. Camus replies saying he doesn’t know yet, unless something interesting happens. Ren says that his time is coming up soon, because the lady will be heading to the lounge bar shortly. He plans to meet her there, then comments that it is not his taste to decieve a lady by extracting information from her. Camus scoffs that he will be looking forward to Ren’s success. Back to where Ran is, he notices that the glass of the window is not ordinary at all. The glass is extremely strong and it cannot be shattered by a magnum bullet. He unlocks the window and enters the lady’s suite where he discovers a lot of traps laid out before him. Ran knows that he cannot go over nor under those traps, so he has to put himself in difficult body position in order to go through and deactivate them. After deactivating several traps, he sighs that he hasn’t found any important information so far. The only room of the lady’s suite left is her bedroom. Ran accidentally sets off a sensor which prevents him from moving his legs. He panics when he hears the lady’s footsteps, but he manages to deactivate the trap on time. Ran hides beside her bed just as the lady entered her suite. She makes a phone call in English and Ran overhears her conversation about her meeting a ‘nice guy’ and considers this as ordinal. He starts to get hungry and his stomach suddenly growls loudly, causing him to panic. When he hears the lady approaching the bed, he thinks that he is done for, but is saved when the lady’s phone rings. The lady answers her phone and Ran learns through her conversation that the caller is Toki, who had succeeded in getting her phone number. Ran emerges from his hiding place while the lady is still on the phone and he vows to come back before exiting the room through the window. Elsewhere, Toki sees Ran escaping the lady’s suite and is relieved that he is safe. Camus asks Toki why he helped Ran. Toki replies saying that Ran is good at using his physical ability and honestly says that he himself is not good at these sorts of things. He thought that it would be good if Ran could owe him one and had decided to help him. Camus comments that it is hard to believe that Toki actually controlled Ran, then asks why he called him. Toki shows a small sender and asks him if he’s seen it before. Camus exclaims where he got that, but Toki says that it is his secret then makes his leave. After Toki left the room, Camus starts getting interested in the mission and wonders whether it will be lots of fun or unpleasant. Meanwhile, Ren (who is good at socialising) went to the lounge bar where he met the lady. He asks if he could join her and she accepts. Ren comments on how lovely tonight, then says that the most beautiful of all is the lady herself. He tells her she is so beautiful that he would have regretted it if he had not spoken to her. Ren says what he said was the truth and asks her to celebrate their meeting by clinking their glasses. He then tells the lady that he would like to know her more and asks her to tell him about herself. She briefly talks about a friend whom she finds funny until Ren inquires about why she came to stay at the hotel alone. Hearing this, the lady starts crying and tells him that she recently broke up with her boyfriend. Ren pities the lady and apologises. He tries to cheer her up by explaining that tears can mend a broken heart, but the lady is reminded of her ex-boyfriend since he said something similar to what Ren said and cries even harder. In his thoughts, he sees himself acting like a counsellor towards the lady and wonders how long she will keep crying. He then considers calling the others to join in. The lady soon stops crying and Ren accompanies her back to her suite. Upon arriving outside her room, she invites Ren inside, but he declines. He admits that it is a tempting invitation and since she was quite emotional tonight, he does not want to use this as a way of making advances towards her. He tells her that he wants to see her again and asks her to meet him somewhere outside her room if they ever have the chance. Ren also promises to call her and he seals it with a kiss before leaving. The lady returns to her suite and upon entering her room, she is confronted by Camus, who had been waiting for her. He is equipped with a whip telling her that he won’t let her go. Camus asks if it is her first time to be whipped, then locks the door to prevent any interruption. When the lady tells him that she is feeling hurt and pleads to him to let her go, he refuses. She demands who he is and Camus introduces himself and the reason for being here. He wanted to speak to her about what she knew of the S.A.S agency. The lady threatens to call the police, but Camus takes her phone and tells her to follow his orders. Firstly, he orders her to take out all the devices she can use to contact people from her jacket and gets impatient. He interrogates her about her knowledge of the S.A.S agency which the lady strongly denies. This causes Camus to scare her with his whip, before pinning her down. Scared, the lady tells Camus that she will do anything for him in order to be released, but he tells her that she still doesn’t understand. He reveals to the lady that he knows everything about her and that she is aware of what would happen to her if she gets him angry. The lady continues to deny having any knowledge of the S.A.S agency and just before Camus could do anything else to her, he is interrupted by tne arrival of the other spies. The lady asks what they are all doing here, and the spies reply that they want to hear the truth. They reveal that they know her secret, she is actually part of the S.A.S agency. As proof, Ren says that she put on a great show about her ex-boyfriend, for he couldn’t find any remaining fire from her lost love which meant she lied. Ran comments on how the traps she set up were fabulous, but she did not set them up for personal protection. It was to test his physical and quick-witted ability. Toki tells the lady that the questions she asked him made him feel as though he was being interviewed. The lady still doesn’t understand what they are saying and Camus tells her that the administrative people of the agency are not managing well. Ren then reveals that the spy who disappeared (mentioned by Toki earlier in the play) has been found on some south island having a wonderful time. That spy is the lady’s boyfriend. Toki comments on how tonight’s mission was a fictional one. As it turns out, the lady had been hired by their superior to test their abilities. She was going to choose the spy who performed the best to take on a ‘real’ mission. Ran says it seems like a big project and was surprised on how their superior came up with such an idea. The lady then asks the spies how long they plan to detain her and Camus tells her he doesn’t care about the promotion because he only came here to punish her. When the lady inquires about a hidden mic, Ren reveals that he took it from her during their meeting at the lounge bar. Nobody will be able to listen to their discussion in her room. Ran tells her not to underestimate him, because he managed to deactivate all the traps she set up in her suite. Toki reveals he saw the report she was writing and was offended to see she had written; ‘Perfect Diamond does not have quick adjustable ability'. He returns the device (which was the small sender) back to the lady saying that only the spies of the S.A.S agency have it. Ran tells her that she needs to be punished, but the lady tells the spies that she will give them the secret information in exchange for letting her go. The spies are hesitant and Ran believes that this is going to be another trap, but Toki thinks this isn’t a bad exchange. Camus reluctantly releases the lady and Toki inquires her for the information. Ren says the game is starting over again, as their competition did not have any results. Camus is willing to participate fully this time. Ren asks the lady to teach them the information with Ran questioning if it is the truth or is it fake. Camus still believes that it is still possible the administrative people of the agency are just using the lady as a tool. Toki tells the spies that whichever case they are assigned to, they will have to complete the mission with the abilities they have. Together, the spies announce that the ‘real’ game is just beginning, concluding the play. References Navigation Category:Drama CD Category:JOKER TRAP (drama) Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (drama) Category:Camus (drama) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (drama) Category:Jinguji Ren (drama)